Welcome to Gift of the Night Fury
by Mystery Missy
Summary: It is Snoggletog and both Remi and Hiccup can't wait to celebrate with their dragons. But suddenly, every dragon leaves Berk and they don't know why, so when people are down and Astrid tries to raise the seasonal spirit, it doesn't work out that well for anyone. I highly suggest you check out Welcome to Berk, Welcome to One Shots, and Welcome to Legend of the Boneknapper.


**(Another pet project in the 'Welcome to' series. Once again, I could only use the transcript as a base for the story and a lot of the actions and scenes aren't written down, mostly just the dialogue just like Legend of the Boneknapper. Enjoy!)**

Snoggletog was just around the corner, and while at first Remi was slightly confused, Hiccup had explained what it was. It was very much like Christmas, something Remi hadn't truly celebrated is a while. The whole village was glowing with Snoggletog cheer as they set to decorating. The teens and their dragons were at work helping to decorate the wooden tree in the center of the plaza. Gobber stood below coordinating some of the decor shields. Astrid throws two shields in the air, and Stormfly uses her tail spikes to nail them to a giant, wooden Christmas tree-like structure. Stoick oversaw the decorating with a smile on his face.

"Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?" He chuckled to his friend.

"They'd think we'd lost our minds!" They shared a laugh before Stoick turned to his people.

"Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!"

Vikings and dragons cheer in celebration. Suddenly loud roars are heard soaring above the island.

"What the...?!" Stoick looks up to see hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk, and the island's resident dragons all join them and fly away.

"What in Thor's name?!" Gobber exclaims. Each of the teens dragons fly off after them.

"Nova?! Where are you going?!" Remi yells as she tries to go after her dragon before stopping next to Astrid

"Where's Hiccup?" The blonde viking asks, causing them both to panic. The village tries to stop their dragons from taking off, confused and anxious. A familiar black dragon lands down, Hiccup hopping off and running over to Astrid and Remi.

"Astrid!" He calls.

"Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" Vikings surround the poor boy, bombarding him with questions.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"Will they ever come back?" Hiccup didn't have any time to think or speak until his father calmed the masses.

"Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad... I don't know." Hiccup admits. Looking over to the cliff's edge, he sees Stormfly trying to encourage Toothless to join them, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin. A meeting was called in the Great Hall and the entire island was in panic and disarray. They believed Snoggletog was ruined without the dragons.

"It's not ruined!" Stoick bellowed. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!" Gobber shouts, then notices all the shiny bells and baubles attached to his arm and helmet.

"Most of the time…" The teens leave the Hall, down about the recent events.

"That was depressing…" Ruffnut murmured.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid glumly stated. Beside them, Fishlegs was whistling like nothing was wrong.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Huffed Tuffnut.

"Me? Oh! Yeah! I miss him so much!" Fishlegs faked sobbed before taking off. Remi stared after in confusion.

"I've got an idea!" Astrid suddenly chimed. "Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout groan, making Astrid nudge Hiccup.

"Actually, Astrid might be on to something." The young rider admits. Remi nodded in agreement.

"Back at one of my foster homes, we made a tradition of opening presents after a treasure hunt." Tuffnut scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, Hiccup. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Hiccup looks over to Toothless as he looks over the ledge of a cliff.

The next morning, everyone was still heartbroken over the dragons leaving. A group of children stood around a snow sculpture of a Gronckle, glum and devoid. A call out caused them to perk up as Astrid carried a shield like a tray with a pitcher and cups.

"Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid spotted the other teens, running over to them.

"Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays." She pours a cup of foamy, lumpy, and slightly hairy Yaknog.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Tuffnut sniffs the air. "Is that you?" He questions his twin, shoving her.

"It's Yaknog!" Tuff gags, pulling away from the putrid drink.

"Ugh! If I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!"

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid growled. Snotlout pushed Tuff out of the way, playing suave.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Taking the mug off of the shield, Snotlout swallows reluctantly.

"You could really taste the yak!" He grimaced. Fishlegs appeared behind them, smelling the air.

"Hmmm! Yum! What is that?"

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Snotlout stands behind Astrid, shaking his head with a look of warning on his face, and Fishlegs takes the hint that it's not for human consumption.

"Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind." He stuttered. Astrid just shrugged.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this." Astrid runs off to the forge where Hiccup was. Ruffnut notices Snotlout's discomfort.

"Are you crying?" She asks Snotlout as he holds his stomach in pain. In the forge were Hiccup and Remi, working on something.

"Hiccup?" The blonde called.

"Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid." Astrid walks over and hands Hiccup a mug of Yaknog, and he isn't aware of how vile that drink is.

"Here. Happy holidays, from me to you."

"Thank you, Milady!" Remi smells the drink from her place besides Hiccup, holding her nose at the smell.

"What are you up to?" Astrid inquired. Hiccup set his drink down to explain the project.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night with Remi and I think I found a way to fix that."

Hiccup drinks the Yaknog, realizes how disgusting it tastes, and keeps from swallowing. Remi can see the disgust on his face and feels pity for the poor boy.

"No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?" She astonished.

"Hmhm!" Hiccup replied with a mouth full of Yaknog.

"Wow, what a great gift!"

"Hmhm…"

"What if he never comes back?"

"Mh…"

"What am I saying? Of course he will!"

"Mhm!"

"Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You're amazing!" Astrid calls as she runs off. Once Astrid gets far enough away to not notice Hiccup, he spits the Yaknog onto the floor. Remi hooked an arm around his shoulder.

"No one ever wants to hear they're an atrocious cook, but for the sake of Berk, you might have to break it to her."

Hiccup gives Toothless the tail, and Toothless took off without warning. That was three days ago. Now Hiccup was walking down the docks to grab a boat, Remi by his side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Hiccup?" She pleaded. Hiccup just shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I swear." They bump into Fishlegs who's carrying a basket of fish, acting quite suspicious.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" Hiccup joked, making Fishlegs stutter

Hahaha... Oh, a dragon? That's..," Fishlegs runs into a house carrying the fish barrel. Hiccup and Remi follow. Hiding out of sight, they look inside when Fishlegs leaves. Inside was a chained Meatlug. Meatlug breaks his chain, flying straight into Hiccup and carries him away. Remi dodged the dragon and looked up in shock as the Gronckle flew off with Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Astrid exclaimed. "Where are you going?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEAAA!"

The rest of the teens were in the house where Meatlug had been kept by Fishlegs

"I can't believe him." Groaned Fishlegs.

"YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOU DRAGON!" Bellowed Astrid. In Front of them, the twins were digging in the hay that Meatlug used as a bed, discovering something extremely surprising. Tuffnut yelled to gain the other's attention. They all examined the eggs in shock.

"Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs marveled, causing Remi to face palm.

"You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!" Ruff explained to Fishlegs who didn't know his boy dragon was actually a girl dragon.

"Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!" Remi theorized. Astrid picked up and egg, an idea forming.

"Hey! Everyone's missing their Dragons, right?"

"Oh, here it comes." Snotlout mumbled.

"I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition! Oh, this is gonna be so good!" She wraps the egg in a ribbon and they all set of hiding eggs in everyone's helmets.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Beamed Astrid. Fishlegs was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!" Suddenly, an explosion sent a baby Gronckle barreling into Fishlegs' face, sending him falling to the ground.

"SURPRISE!" Snotlout yells over a fallen Fishlegs. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout coo at the baby Gronckle, when Astrid and Remi realize something.

"The eggs explode?!" Shrieked Astrid, Remi holding her head in panic. Houses all around them explode, baby Gronckles flying through the air.

"THE EGGS EXPLODE!" The blonde screamed in horror. A man runs screaming from his home, fire on his helmet.

"Yeah we should totally leave the ideas to Hiccup from now on." Remi deadpans as she watches the chaos with the others. Houses continue to explode everywhere. The "tree" sets on fire. Now, Stoick comes out from the Hall and sees the cornage.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" He demands.

"The eggs explode." A final house over Astrid's shoulder explodes, and Astrid smiles nervously.

Astrid had been put to work fixing the damaged tree, other vikings helping clean up the mess as Remi gathers and cares for all the baby Gronckles

"Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster." Stoick sighed, pushing his way through the crowd of people just staring off at the air.

"Ah, it's not so bad."

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete - What are these people looking at?" Stoick hissed, looking up in the air. Vikings see shimmering creatures high in the sky. A Dragon Figurehead ship is being carried by dragons, Hiccup in the lead

"It's Hiccup!"

"And our dragons!" Cheered Astrid. Vikings cheer as the ship lands on Berk and baby dragons spill out. Dragons reunite with their riders, cooing at the babies they brought with them. Hiccup dismounts Hookfang and walks over to his dad.

"Hahaha! Well done, son!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

The hall is full with dragons and vikings. Remi is telling stories with Nova to the children, human and dragon alike.

Hiccup looks around, seeing everyone having a great time with their dragons. Well, almost everyone. Astrid walks up to him.

"Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." Astrid kisses Hiccup and hugs him. Hiccup grins for a bit before his face falls.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?"

"I don't know." From over his shoulder, Astrid sees Toothless creeping into the Great Hall. She smiles, ready to surprise him, pulling away from the hug.

"Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!"

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all." Hiccup fumed. Astrid smiles as she shoves Hiccup around to see Toothless running excitedly towards him.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!" From across the hall, Remi sees Hiccup and Toothless hugging. Hiccup pulls away to attempt scolding him.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?"

Toothless puts Hiccup's now spit covered helmet on his head. Snotlout, Remi, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut groan in disgust.

"Yeah, you found my helmet. What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!" Hiccup hugs Toothless again. Snoggletog festivities beginning.

Remi flies with Nova, watching Hiccup and Toothless soar through the air with grace, a smile on her face the entire time. Her mismatched eyes practically smiling as they flew through the clouds as one.

"They're pretty amazing, aren't they girl." Nova warbled back, picking up speed to challenge them to a race.

"Let's do this Nova!" Brother and sister by choice, both with souls of a dragon. Flying together over mountains and forests, taking in the majesty of it all. Remi didn't celebrate many holidays back in her old life, but here, she thought this life was something worth celebrating.


End file.
